Karaoke night  mix anime
by AnimeRemusLupin
Summary: THIS DOES NOT ONLY HAVE LUCKY STAR  it's basically what I think would happen if a bunch of my favorite anime   and harry potter   would get together for a karaoke night.  It's not very good you have been warned!    note: it's not finished


KARAOKE NIGHT

Miyuki: "Here's the room!"

Tsukasa: "Oh, I'm so excited! I've never been to a karaoke night before!"

Kagami: "Aghh...How did I get into this...? I'm not this kind of person..."

Konata: "Loosen up Kagami! Karaoke nights are fun! You sing, dance-"

Kagami: *Blush*

"I-I can't sing!"

Konata: "Neither can I! But it's just for the fun of it!"

Miyuki: "I found the microphones!"

Kagami: "Great I'll-"

"... Tsukasa, what are you doing?"

Tsukasa: "I can't figure out how this T.V works..."

Konata: "You have to turn it on first."

Kagami: *face-palm*

Tsukasa: "I got it! Now let's see... what song do we want?"

Konata: "Oh-oh! See if there's any "Hare Hare Yukai" in there! I know that one by heart!"

*Proud*

***Door slams open***

Haruhi: "You idiot! It's this one Kyon!"

Kyon: "How was I suppost to know? The manager said it was room number 105-"

***Everyone freezes and looks at each other* **

Mikuru: "What's going on? Is this the room?"

***Bumps into Kyon and also freezes***

Kyon: " Oh, were very sorry to disturb you..." "I told you Haruhi! This isn't the room!"

Haruhi: *Ignores Kyon*

"What are you guys doing here? This is OUR room!"

Kyon: "Haruhi! It's clearly not our room if-"

Konata: "HARUHI!"

*Runs up to her*

" I'm your BIGGEST fan!"

Haruhi: "That's nice, but this is OUR ROOM!"

***Koizumi comes in***

Koizumi: "Suzumiya-san, I just spoke with the manager he told me that our room is 107."

Haruhi: "But this room had the shiny new T.V. with a BIG STAREO! It's double the fun!"

Kagami: "Uh, sorry, but you should go to your own room, we reserved this one."

Konata: "Are you MAD? This is HARUHI were talking about! AND her awesome groop of friends!"

" Hey, Haruhi, is Yuki here?"

Haruhi: "Uh.. yeah, she's outside."

Konata: *Turns to Kagami*

"We HAVE to let them stay!"

Miyuki: "Well, I guess the more the merrier!"

Tsukasa: "Yeah, it might be fun!"

Konata: "Well then it's decided! Come right in S.O.S brigade!"

-A few minutes later everyone is ready to start, but just then-

***Door slams open*** (again)

Miku: "Alright! Let's get drunk!"

***S.O.S brigade + Lucky star stare back***

Miku: "Oh, snap...euh...wrong room..."

*closes door*

-two seconds later-

***Door slams open***

Miku: "This IS the right room!"

*Marches into the room with Teto, Neru, and Luka and behind her*

Kyon: "Where the fuck did all these people come from?"

Miku: "Watch your mouth boy! Make some room, I wanna sit down."

Konata: "Oh your VOCALOIDS!"

*****Teto+ Neru stare back at Konata angrily*

Konata: "Uh..and Utaus..."

Kagami: " Ok, get it in your heads: THERE'S NO ROOM FOR ALL OF YOU!"

Miku: "SURE there is! Nagato, just move over a little plz.

Mikuru: "Y-you know Nagato-san?"

Miku: " Yeah, were both robots."

Nagato: "An artificial human created by the Data Integration Thought Entity, to be precise."

Miku: "Yeah, whatever Yuki." "Say...Mikuru, you should hang out with Megurine Luka, you two are-uh-similar..."

*grin*

Luka: *Feeble smile at Mikuru*

Miku: *winks at Haruhi*

Konata: "Oh, you should go too Miyuki!"

***Miku, Haruhi and Konata huddle up***

Haruhi: "I think Luka has the biggest..."

-The now bigger group is ready to sing, but once again-

**BADABOOM!**

-A pile of people appear in the middle of the room-

Sirius: "AGH! I knew I shouldn't have let you guys apparate!"

Fred: "Geez, cool down Sirius! It wasn't that bad of a landing!"

Sirius: *looks around*

" Were are we?"

Lupin: " I have no idea...has anyone seen my book? It must have gotten lost on the way..."

George: "Found it!" " Snape is sitting on it though..."

*evil grin*

Snape: "Oh, shut up George..."

Lupin: "No really, where's my book?"

Sirius: "I have it GOD! Now someone PLEASE tell me where we are? I'm getting freaked out by these people staring..."

Neru: "Your Sirius Black, your Remus Lupin, your Severus Snape, and you two are Fred and George."

From the Harry potter series."

***The Harry Potter gang stare in amazement***

Neru: "Why is Harry Potter not here?"

Lupin: "Euh... the author of this story hates Harry Potter because he's a little bitch."

**ME: Good Lupin my child **=D

Miku: *already drunk*

"I have no idea who you guys are, but do you wanna stay? Your smexy!

Snape: "No! I must get back to my potions!"

George: "Awwww...c'ommon Sev, don't be so hard on yourself!"

Sirius: *sits down next to Neru*****

"I'm staying!"

Lupin: "If Sirius is staying then I will to."

Kagami: "WOW! We already have 2 random groops of people here, we don't need one more!"

Haruhi: "I'm sure we will have more fun with more people!"

Kyon: "FINE! But PLEASE, can we just START already?"

Neru: *looks at the Harry potter gang*

"Please, sit down."

Snape: *rolls eyes*

"Ok, I'll stay..."

Teto: "Ok, now quick! Let's start singing before more random people appear!"

Fred: *going to sit down but gets hit in the head my something round*

"OUCH! WTF WAS THAT?"

*****Everyone turns around and looks at the door (that's open once again)*

Ash: "Euh...sorry...I have bad aim..."

Fred: "I'll say, get this thing off my head!"

Ash: "That would be Pikachu, I'll get him of for you-"

Snape: *evil chuckle*

Fred: "Shut up Snape!"

Tsukasa: "Let me guess, this is ALSO your room..."

Ash: "Yeah."

Kagami: "You know what? Just let him stay, I don't feel like spending another half hour fighting over who's room this is"

Konata: " I remember I used to like Pokemon wen I was young...I still remember the names though! Let's see...Pichu, Pikachu, Raichu, Absol, Vulpix, Ninetails..."

"Oh the MEMORIES!"

*sings the Pokemon opening song*

Ash: *smiles*

Kyon+ Kagami: "CAN WE PLEASE START?"

Sirius: "Yeah, this is pretty lame..."

Koizumi: "Yes, ok, what song would you like?"

***door creeks open***

-"There are many unusual things in this world, every day events occur that can not be explained, bizarre phenomenon that often go unnoticed because people close their eyes to what they don't understand, but the truth of the matter is, there are many unusual things in this world, but people, people are the most mysterious of them all."

Mikuru: "I'm scared!"

-"So..."

*****Everyone is tense*

*****door flunks open*

Yuko: "I brought some SAKE!"

Mokana: "SAKE, SAKE!"

Maru+Moru: "The mistress brought some sake!"

*Little dance*

Yuko: "Wtanuki, bring the sake in."

Wtanuki: "What the hell was that Yuko? You just busted through the door into a random room saying *I brought sake*!"

Yuko: "I thought I already gave you the speech about coincidences..."

Wtanuki: yes, you did, but i mean come on!

Miku: oh goodie! I love sake!

That's it...I got bored after a while, so if you want me to continue, I'm gonna need a lot of motivation cause I'm a lazy person...

Hope you enjoyed it so far tho.

AnimeRemusLupin


End file.
